


And the Prophetic Edition

by Merfilly



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ezekiel's magic manifests, in an AU where names guide magic.





	And the Prophetic Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arcanaacid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanaacid/gifts).



No one questioned that Cassandra spoke only rarely, for fear of her words being misinterpreted. She was possessed at times by the spirits of various Pythia from ancient times. Fewer questioned that Jake could, and would win every contest of brute force through questioning.

Ezekiel would have preferred to leave interpretations of the gods to Cassandra, all things being equal. And it was all well and good for Jake to wrestle such beings as crossed their path, be them man or myth.

He didn't need to have moments where he opened his eyes onto hell scenes of destruction and mayhem. He did not want to be a prophet; there was literally no profit in knowing the future was so miserable.

"How do I fix this?" he asked Cassandra. "It's not like you, where you can choose not to speak in a situation that you know will evoke prophecy! I can't choose not to see!"

"They say that's why Tiresias blinded themself," Jake said. "In the versions that don't blame the gods, anyway."

"Only ever knew the god versions, I guess," Ezekiel said glumly. "And I'd rather not. Have a feeling it wouldn't work."

"Find the champions of piety to send to the den of lions for this to leave your sight," Cassandra said, before cutely covering her mouth, a sure sign that the words were prophecy.

As if Ezekiel hadn't already figured that part out. He glowered at her, then sighed, shoulders slumping into defeat.

"Cheer up," Jake said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You have both of us, and the Library will help point us in the right direction. We might even get Jenkins wrapped up in it all!"

"How are you so optimistic all the time?" Ezekiel asked, but he let himself be steered into the Library, going to seek resources, as he said it.

"Look, man; when you've wrestled terrifying beings with too many eyes and flames and stuff, you just go with the flow after that."


End file.
